deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goomba VS Froggit
Goomba VS Froggit (Sharaku).png|Sharaku.Jr Sans titreي.png|Lord JJJ 'Description' Undertale Vs Super Mario Bros! Two of the most famous games weak enemies in the Death Battle Goomba vs Froggit. Who would win? 'Interlude ' Flowey : In most of games there must be regulars enemies who are weak and easy to defeat Janemba : But two of them were very different compared to the rest because they are the first regular enemy to face in their own games Flowey : Goomba the first enemy you face in Mario games Janemba : And Froggit the first monster to face in Undertale and also the Tutorial of the game Flowey : It seems that we will determine who is the most vulnerable and the least vulnerable Janemba : Oooo...oooo I'am Janemba the demon from dragon ball's hell Flowey : And I'am Flowey the Flower. And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to see who would kill and who would be killed Janemba : It is the time for death battle!!! 'Goomba' Janemba : Here we are with Gomba, one of the weakest characters in the fictions Flowey : But there are still some exciting things about this little thing Janemba : Well, but do not think we're going to have difficulties with that. I mean they two haven't any ''' '''backstory Flowey : In fact the Goomba has one. A long time ago, the Goombas clan was allied to a mushroom kingdom, but after the Koopa Troop declared war, they joined them Janemba : Since then, the Goombas has become one of the most famous races in the gaming world with his body quite similar to a shiitake mushroom and length of 70 centimeters Flowey : Goombas has a special and frequent strategy Janemab : You mean walking in groups back and forth Flowey : I said that they have a strategy, I never said they were smart Janemba : That Goomba is very stupid Flowey : that Goomba has simple way to fight using attacks like headbutt, headbonks, and others Janemba : It's really an extreme way of fighting Flowey : Interestingly, this Goomba has a great physical strength, capable of carrying a large number of other Goombas and a huge rock Janemba : In order to carry a group of Goombas above it is the plan of the Goombas Tower Flowey : But technically this plan is useless in one against one battle Janemba : Oh yeah, but Goomba does not need it because he has Telekinesis Flowey : Oh, Telekinesis' mysterious ability possessed by Goomba is apparently capable of controlling the baseball bat without touching it, and the weight of a baseball bat may reach 1.3 kg Janemba : But this is not as much as Goomba can do. He can fly by wings or balloons and become more versatile by the super bell. Flowey : We don't know how fast Goomba is set, but it is somewhere between the higher than average or the superhuman speed Janemba : Despite all of this, Goomba is still just one shot by Mario Flowey : But we can explain that is the game is mechanic or that it is back to Mario. In the end, this plumber has a lot of feats Janemba : In the end, it seems that Goomba is not so weak that many people think 'Froggit' Flowey : Undertale, We are not going to talk about humans, Bosses or even the mini-bosses, but we will talk about a normal enemy Janemba : Yes, but this beast is not like the rest of the monsters, it is Froggit Flowey : Froggit is a monster like a frog with white color Janemba : His name is a combination of "frog" and "ribbit" Flowey : Froggit is technically one of the weakest monsters in the game with 4 DEF and 5 ATK Janemba : Also the first froggit has a very low HP that allows you to kill him with one blow and once you kill him you will get many EXP and LV up. Seems like this is clearly a way to encourage a player to kill monsters Flowey : Froggit is a cowardly monster afraid of threats from Frisk even though he does not understand and tries to escape when his health is low Janemba : He clearly does not know exactly why he is here Flowey : But even so, we can not deny that this frog has great intelligence. He knows all the mechanics of the game Janemba : This gives him the possibility of being a super genius Or that this is just a break of the fourth wall Flowey : Like all the characters of Undertale, Froggit is able to ignore Durability and attack the soul directly Janemba : Interesting but his attacks really, how can I say, pathetic Flowey : Yes, he only has two hits: Skip, Jump and Flies attack Janemba : Skip, Jump is as it is clear from its name just jumping, where Froggit appears in front of the soul and jumps towards it to attack it Flowey : A flies attack is a flies attack Janemba : It seems to me that Frogget is weak, does he have any feats? ''' Flowey : Unfortunately, Frogget appeared at the beginning of the game where there had not yet been any feat except for one thing: the survival of Frisk alive after falling straight from mountain '''Janemba : Oh true and Froggit was able to influence him or even kill him and had a greater defense, for this supposed to be able to endure, able to endure. Hey how much power is falling from a mountain Flowey : Nevermind Janemba : However this may seem interesting but we have not yet talked about Froggit's terrifying form : Final Froggit Flowey : The Final Froggit is the same Froggit after having lived a long life and has become more courteous, experienced and powerful than he has really learned from the life Janemba : He has become faster, stronger and more courageous. Now he knows exactly why he is here Flowey : With 30 ATK and 24 DEF it is very strong even stronger than papyrus and with super fast attacks even faster than Vulkin's lightning Janemba : Well if this frog seems to have more possibilities than we expected 'Intermission' Flowey : Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Janemba : It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who are you rooting for? Goomba Froggit Who are you betting on Goomba Froggit 'Fight' 'Pre Fight' It is a quiet day in the ruins, showing a strange white creature resembling a frog sitting in one corner trying to take a nap until a strange mushroom-shaped creature falls on its head. It is a goomba Froggit wakes up to find out what happened to find Goomba, who is obviously angry Goomba : Arrg Arrrrg Arrrrg (Get out of my way, I have an important job to do) Froggit : Ribbit Ribbit Ribbit (Sorry sir, but I did not object your way, but you suddenly came from heaven and attacked me) Goomba : Arrrrrghahahaha Arrrrrg (Do you mean that I am wrong? It seems that you don't know who I am to know that I am a member of Bowser army and we do what we want) Froggit : Ribbit Ribbit Ribbit (Hey man, what do you think, that you calm down a bit, I don't want fight) Goomba smiles and moves towards Froggit to attack him but Froggit jumps and dodge the attack Froggit : Ribbit Ribbit (There seems to be no escape from this fighting) Fight Goomba sets off for Froggit to beat him with headbutt, but Froggit dodge the attack with jump and continues to do so after each Goomba attack Goomba : Arrrrrrrrgggg Arrrrrrggggg (Stop running away and fight me like man) Froggit : Ribbit Ribbit (Technically I'm not a man and you're not too) Goomba : AAAAAAAARg (Stop talking like a genius) Froggit : Ribbit Ribbit (I didn't speak like genius, you're an idiot) Goomba : Arrrrrrgh (Fight me like monster. Are you happy now) Now Froggit initiates the attack and he and Goomba jump to each other and clash in the sky The two fall to the ground of the force of the clash, but as soon as he fell, Froggit sends a group of insects to Goomba, who fails to dodge it and is severely injured. Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Mario themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Undertale' themed Death Battles Category:Lord JJJ Category:Lord JJJ season 1